AnimeTruthorDare
by AnimeShipFanfic
Summary: A bunch of characters from anime get together to play a classic game of truth or dare. If you like this one give me a comment if you want another one with female characters or other shows.


"Naruto! I mean Lord 7th!" It was Monkey D. Luffy, the future pirate king.

"There's no need to address me by the title Luffy." Naruto smiled sheepishly.

Luffy sat down at the table across from Konoha's 7th Hokage.

"Who else is coming?" The straw hat pirate asked excitedly.

"From the paper I got, Eren Yeager, Son Goku, Yato, Natsu Dragneel and Ash Ketchum."

"Hey! Luffy! Nice to see ya!" The Salamander walked in with a smile.

"Natsu! How's your anime moving along?" Luffy asked as the Fire Dragon Slayer sat down next to him.

"Almost done! How about you?" Natsu replied.

"Slowly but steadily. I'm still not close to my goal yet but I want to go on lots of adventures!" Luffy laughed.

"So that Zeref guy is technically dead now huh?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, we lost the First Master but I think she's happy." Natsu smiled.

"Oi! Luffy! This guy has a friend who can turn into a sword!" Kakarrot's voice could be heard from outside the door.

"It's Goku!" Luffy jumped up and down in happiness.

"You seem to know everybody these days Luffy..." Naruto sweatdropped.

"We had a crossover tournament! With Toriko too!" He explained.

Yato walked in after the Super Saiyan.

"Who're you?" Asked Natsu.

"Yato. I'm the God of Calamity." He said taking a seat between Goku and Naruto.

"Sorry I'm late." It was Eren Yeager.

"Eren. Nice to meet you." Naruto said shaking the teenager's hand.

"Who are we waiting on now..." they all heard the door creak and Ash Ketchum came through.

"Sorry, it was a really long journey here from Alola." The boy said taking the final seat at the table.

"Alright, everybody introduce yourselves. I'll go first. My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I am the seventh Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village. I am 34 years old and have two kids and a wife." Naruto introduces himself.

"Cool! You're just like me!" Goku cheered. "I'm Son Goku. Im a Super Saiyan also with two kids and a wife, I also have a grandchild. I'm 42 and technically the Super Saiyan God of Earth!"

"I'm Ash Ketchum and I'm from Pallet Town! I'm 10-"

"Hold up!" Natsu said butting in. "How can you only be 10?!" He added pointing a finger at Ash.

"Natsu let's not jump to conclusions." Naruto rationed.

"Oi! Ass Ketchup! How old were you when you started?!" Luffy demanded.

"It's Ash Ketchum. And I was 10." Ash answered, an irk sign forming on his forehead.

"How old are you now..." Eren looked over the boy's small body.

"...10..."

Everyone in the room went white with confusion.

"How is that even possible?" Goku asked said person.

"Hey it's not like you guys aged during your shows that much!" Ash shot back.

"My anime had a two year timeskip!" Luffy retorted.

"I started when I was a little kid training with Krillin and Master Roshi!" Goku added.

"I started when I was a teenager and look at me now. I'm an **adult**." Naruto chimed in.

"I started my show as a little kid but now I'm a teenager." Eren sighed.

"I've been around for over 1000 years now." Yato stated.

"I'm technically 400 years old." Natsu laughed.

Ash went white with embarrassment and apologized quietly.

"My turn! I'm Natsu Dragneel, a member of Fairy Tail and the Fire Dragon Slayer. I'm around 420 years old now."

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy, my dream is to be the King of the Pirates and I ate the Gum Gum fruit so my body is rubber now. I'm 19 and my crew has 10 members but my fleet has over 5000." The pirate grinned in satisfaction.

"My name is Eren Yeager, I'm 15 years old and my goal is to kill all the titans. However I happen to also be a titan." Eren stated flatly.

"My name is Yato, I'm super old and I grant wishes. And my good friend Yukine is a regalia which means he can transform into a weapon aka a sword." Yato finalized.

"Well, this was supposed to be a Shounen meeting, but someone has apparently crashed it." Naruto glanced over at Ash.

"Gulp, I didn't mean to! I thought we were here to play Truth or Dare!" Ash said waving his arms frantically.

"We are, but we do need to have a quick conversation about our Shounen shows." Naruto smiles.

"So If I'm right Luffy your show is up to date with its manga right?"

"Yup. Slow and not moving faster." Luffy sighed.

"Natsu your manga is finished and there's only a few episodes left in your show?"

"Yeah, the good part is coming where I'm gonna kick Acnologia's butt!"

"Eren your show is getting a new season soon?"

"Yeah probably more of the same stuff."

"Goku you're done right? After Super is there anything else?"

"Nope."

"And Yato no more?"

"No I'm all done."

"Perfect we can start the game now." Naruto said closing his notebook. "Who would like to go first?"

"Me!" Goku said raising his hand high. "Luffy Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!" The rubber man smiled. "Bring it on!"

"Fight me!" Goku demanded.

"That's not a dare Goku." Eren sighed.

"Fine...you can't have any meat for the rest of the day." Goku smirked.

Luffy's face fell and a tiny ghost floated up from his body.

"Eren Truth or Dare..?" A dead Luffy asked.

"Dare."

"Dance around with chopsticks up your nose!" Luffy giggled.

"Really?..." Eren sighed and danced around. "That was so embarrassing... Naruto Truth or Dare?"

"Truth?"

"How does it feel that Sakura is married to Sasuke?" Eren smirked.

"I'm married to Hinata!" Naruto shot back.

"Dang it... I forgot." Eren pouted.

"Yato Truth or Dare?" The Hokage turned to the god.

"Truth."

"Do you love Hiyori?"

"W-what do you mean?!" Yato blushed. "Ash Truth or Dare?!"

"Truth."

"Which of your female friends is the weakest trainer?!" Yato asked.

"Uh..." ash said knowing he'd upset any of them if he said their name.

"Wuss." Yato muttered.

"Goku Truth or Dare?!" The never-going-to-be Pokémon trainer asked.

"Truth."

"Is it possible that either Gohan or Goten will become stronger than you?"

"Nah. Goten is weak on his own but when he fuses with Trunks he super strong maybe Gohan will but that'll be years from now. I'm the strongest Saiyan right now!" Goku laughed triumphantly.

"I have one for Ash." Eren popped up. "Doesn't matter which one you pick. Which of our shows is the best?" Eren opened one eye to the trainer.

The remaining five also turned to look at him.

"Ugh...I haven't actually watched your shows..." ash said sheepishly.

"Bastard! Everyone watched Pokémon! You suck!" Luffy said putting his hands on the table in anger.

"Yeah!" Natsu nodded in agreement.

"Why don't you guys convince me?" Ash proposed lifting an eye.

"You can binge my in a day! It only has 25 episodes!" Yato cheered.

"Pfft. All of ours have over 50!" Eren scoffed.

"Actually the two of you are the only ones under 300." Naruto sighed.

"I have 75 and a new season so it'll probably go up to 100!" Eren shot back.

"That's so low! I've got a total of 673!" Naruto laughed.

"Well I've got 798 with all of my series combined!" Goku added.

"Ha! I've got 899! And I only have one show!" Luffy laughed triumphantly jumping into the table.

"I guess Luffy wins that one..." the rest of them sighed.

"Too many people die in Erens show!" Luffy pouted.

"But they get reincarnated!" Eren whined.

"AS TITANS!" The rest of them added.

"Yeah yeah you got a point." Eren pouted. "You've got too many fillers!" He then turned to Naruto.

"Hey! Fillers are funny! Natsu and Luffy have those too!" Naruto cried.

"Not as much as you do." Natsu said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Your show doesn't have much variety man." Natsu said to Goku.

"What I just train and eat and train and eat all day and fight bad guys and stuff!" Goku replied.

"Same goes for you Luffy." Natsu added.

"Hey I spent the first 407 episodes finding my crew, saving them from bad guys and going on cool adventures! Best that!" Luffy challenged.

"By episode 68, i never had any more guild members cause most of them were already in the guild!" Natsu fired back.

"We're getting off track! Let's just continue the game!" Ash decided.

As they continued on, Luffy was forced to have his arms stretched around the table for four turns, Naruto had to let Natsu wear his Hokage hat, Yato was forced to tell them what he did to Bishamon's regalia, Ash had to display all his Pokémon for everyone to play with and Eren had to sing all of his opening songs.

"Opening songs are so great! Don't you think?" Goku asked them.

"I really like the ones you got for Super Goku! Especially the second one! It was so cool!" Luffy said nudging his friend.

"Luffy you got some great ones yourself man." Goku said fist bumping his friend.

"Other than your first one, the others are passable." Naruto said calmly to Ash.

"You've got too many!" Ash said back.

"Does that band sing all of your songs?" Natsu asked Eren.

"I think so."

"You have 26 now right?" Luffy asked Natsu. The salamander nodded quickly. "Damn it. Even though I have the most episodes I only have 22 openings." The straw hat sighed.

"Well that's because you have versions of your openings." Naruto explained. "I had four versions for "Go!!!" But it was a great song!" He sighed remembering the nostalgia.

"Same! I had four versions for Hope and one of them was only there for like one episode!" Luffy said in awe.

"Who do you think has had the best rival?" Ash asked.

"Not you!" The six of them shot.

Ash sighed but carried on.

"Bishamon wasn't really a rival more like an enemy." Naruto pointed out.

"That's true she was basically just trying to kill me." Yato laughed remembering.

"Luffy, who's your rival?" Natsu asked.

"Maybe Kid? I don't really have one! Cause I've got too many allies! Like Coby! Even though he's a marine. There's Rayleigh, Jimbei, Tra-guy, Cabbage, and tons of other strong guys! Oh yeah and Hancock!" Luffy clapped his hands in excitement.

"Gray is a pretty strong guy." Yato said thinking about the ice stripper.

"Sasuke too. I mean look at him. Oh don't forget Vegeta." Goku reminded himself.

"I think Vegeta is a lot like Sasuke. Former enemy and now an ally." Naruto thought aloud.

"We'll leave it at that then I suppose." Naruto said with a smile, remembering when Sasuke had left had once broke his heart.

"Who has the coolest animal friend?" Yato asked. "Obviously Eren and I can't contend since we don't have one:"

"Who's that pig guy you know?" Naruto asked agony curiously.

"Oh Oolong? He doesn't fight at all. I'd say Chopper is much cooler than him." Goku sighed.

"Woohoo!" Luffy cheered in excitement.

"Kurama is pretty awesome too." Ash said. "But no one beats pikachu."

"I think Kurama could easily beat pikachu. There's just no dying in your anime." Luffy said poking at the little mouse Pokémon on Ash's head.

"Happy doesn't really fight that much but he's kinda smart." Natsu shrugged.

"Sure let's just give it to Kurama since he is a demon and the most powerful tailed beast." Yato sighed.

"In the end, who do you want to end up with?" Naruto asked.

"I mean Goku and I are married but what about you guys?"

"Well when I find the One Piece, I gotta find Shanks and return this hat to him but I might find him before that. Maybe I'll go find Sabo and have adventures with him and ask him to join my crew!" Luffy thought.

"Maybe the 100 years quest will get animated. But I think I'll stay in Fairy Tail for the rest of my life. It's my family." Natsu smiled.

"Well, I think I'm going to a new region or something soon so I'm waiting." Ash sighed with relief.

"I think I'm gonna continue my goal of defeating all the titans. After that maybe live with Mikasa and Admin. They're good friends." Eren spaced out.

"I gotta keep funding my shrine!" Yato said determinedly.

"Seems like you've guys got it all figured out now." Naruto smiled.

"I remember when you guys were little. You all reminded me so much of myself." Goku smiled.

"Let's sing Karaoke!" Yato pulled out a karaoke machine.

"Ooh let's sign Guren no Yumiya!" Eren suggested.

"But we don't know German! Only Japanese And English!" Luffy protested.

"Just don't sing it then!" Eren was excited to sing his animes most famous opening.

"Fumareta hana no namae mo shirazu ni! Chi ni ochita Tori wa Kaze wo machiwabiru." Eren sang.

"Uh...Inotta tokorode Nani mo something something." Natsu read.

"You guys suck!" Eren pouted dropping his mic angrily.

The other sighed and put their mics down too.

"Let's arm wrestle!" Natsu suggested.

"Let's not. One of you will break either the table or someone's arm." Naruto advised.

grumble grumble grumble*

"I'm hungry! Naruto you got any food?!" Luffy begged.

"Let's go to the ramen shop. Cmon!" Naruto smiled sheepishly. He always had that free ramen card from his wedding.

The End


End file.
